The calm before the Storm
by dj73910
Summary: Welcome To Virginia. Were the sunshine is brightest. Here things were going well, until the zombies came. Well me? I will fight tilll the end no matter what. This is just The Calm Before The Storm. -Dj please review follow! greatly appreciate it. REVIVED! LEAVE STORY IDEAS IN NOTE:UPDATES
1. The Storm

**The storm approaches**

(Disclaimer: I will never own left 4 dead. I only own my Oc's)

I wake up with a fright. Something was wrong, really wrong. I look at the time. It's 7:00 a.m.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself! My names Dj, im a lone survivor and probably the last of them left.

_I wear a muscle t-shirt and jeans all the time_

I reload my assault rifle trained on the door, the countless bangs of hitting until…..

BOOM! A tank rushes in; I scream "holy crap!" as I rapidly fire on the killing machine with no mind. I heard that it can kill 2 people at once. I reload and run to the roof. There I was met with a long fall to the ground. "Im dead really dead!" I say to myself as the tank approaches. Taking one last glance at the tank,

I take a leap towards the other roof. I was making it, "Yes!" I scream in victory until I met with cold solid ground….

**Flashback…**

"_I remember that day just like yesterday" It was a bright morning with sunshine…."_

"_I was in Virginia" and I didn't know how bad it was going to get…." source_

_-?(Dj)_

"Well are you ok?" a country man asks me as I puke. "Yeah" I said, "just had bad dreams".

"Hopefully you ain't catching that new-fangled flu going around" he replied. I see someone inching and limping towards us. "What is that?" I ask as it all of a sudden rushes towards us. "AGHH!" we both scream until the country man tore him apart with a saw. "I forgot to ask you" he said. "What's your name?" "Dj" I reply. "My names Henry" he said back. We looked up into the sky and thought it was going to be a long night today. I didn't know how worse it was going to get….

I invited Henry over to my house. He said he can come over but will bring some weapons just in case any of those 'monsters' come. The doorbell rings, "coming!" I scream while walking towards the door.

I open the door; Henry's standing there with a grim look on his face. "What's wrong?" I ask as he held a shotgun. I look behind him and see 2 dead monsters in the street. "Oh"… "Let's check the news and find out what's happening" Henry said to me. "Ok" I say as I turn on the TV. I was met with pure chaos,

The buildings where on fire, people were screaming and running, and the monsters where chasing them as an anchor woman in a chopper says: "The reported earlier 'Green Flu' turned out to be much worse than it actually was. It turns out that the virus mutated and turned people into raging zombies who try to kill everyone who they see. Reported safe houses are at the points listed below." She said as names of places below appear and I write them down. "Also reported Evac centers are listed below,

Sang hospital, high airport, and many more Evacuation places listed below." I then turned off the TV

As I turn to Henry "guess we have to go" "yeah" he says back. We gather all the food we have and weapons. These weapons included: a katana, two pistols, one shotgun, one assault rifle, many Molotov's, two defilbrators, three med packs. I personally liked the katana and assault rifle. Henry took the two pistols and shotgun. He also showed me a fire axe he got from a show. We set off in my car that has really good mpg (miles per gallon for those of you who don't know.) We drove off and we groaned in frustration when the road was filled with cars. We knew that we would be sitting ducks out here, so we drove off road (not really considered legal XD) heading towards sang hospital since it was the shortest distance away. Henry wooted out loud at the thrill but his amber eyes showed fear. He was wearing exercise shorts with a regular cotton t-shirt. On the way we saw a LOT of dead people and chaos.

(I know, I know you're thinking WHERES THE ACTION? Be patient…)

When we got to Sang hospital many infected looked up at us hungry to kill. We yelled "HOLY!-"and Henry tossed me my katana and I dodged them. Swooping this way and that way slicing them to bits. Henry acted awesome by shooting his duel pistols and hitting the infected with them also. I then grabbed my assault rifle and mowed the infected down. I reloaded and so did Henry and we went inside the hospital.

What we saw is horrifying, "well I guess all these dead bodies died from cancer" Henry joked. (Sorry if offensive)"Yeah hehe" I said uneasy. We made our way to the top and what we saw made us cheer. We saw the helicopter and then we heard many growls. We turned and we found many infected, about 500 staring at us. "We're dead" I said, "yep" Henry replied as we shot at them. Henry took his fire axe and took out dozens. I sprayed my assault rifle on them and took out a hundred. We heard coughing and thought that was someone on the helicopter but we were wrong. I felt a long tongue around me as I felt pulled away. "Help!" I scream as Henry shot at the thing holding me. It burst open revealing smog.

We coughed and I took my katana and sliced heads off some zombies as Henry opened fire with his shotgun. After the zombies were deposed of I said "what was that smoking thing?" "I don't know" he replied "let's call it a smoker" "ok" I laugh back. We went on the helicopter as it flew off going to the "safest zone" OR SO WE THOUGHT…

Bom bomm bommm

Cliff hanger! Hoped you liked!

Wow im going to update more It's just a school day and you know the rest… Have a nice day! And please Review! (First actual try on a good story)


	2. The Thunder Comes

Chapter 2: The thunder comes.

Once we got on the helicopter we felt a sense of relief. We thought that we were actually going to escape from the apocolypse! The helicopter started up and flew out of there.

"crck* I have two survivors over" he said on his radio. "*crck* that's really good bring them over." Henry and I high-fived and screamed "yeah!" after this. We were actually doing it! Flying away from those dreaded zombies! We flew over the horizon seeing beautiful trees and grass. It seemed like the whole world was praising us. "So, what are you gonna do when you are safe and sound?" Henry said to me. "Hmmm I will finnaly have a decent cup of coffe!" I replied back. He laughed back at this comment.

After about an hour, we were almost there. All of a sudden a huge hulking beast bursts through and breaks the propreller of the helicopter and kills the pilot. "What is that!" I scream over the loud alarms signaling prepare for impact. " I heard it's a Tank!" He yelled back over the screaming noise of the alarm. Then we hit cold, hard, ground...

**2000 hours Location:N/A helicopter crashed and sent of signal proceed with caution Proceed with cautio-...**

I woke up, I was fine except for a few scratches. "Dang it!" I scream, we were almost there. So close i could have felt the warmth but now it was gone in coldness. I checked over realizing Henry must be pretty banged up as well. He had many cuts as well but he was still breathing. Good thing the tank didnt try to get us also while we were unconscious, probaly they thought we were dead unconscious. After a while, Henry woke up and we gathered out supplies. The shotgun was messed up so no using that, also one of the med-packs flew out to unknown.

I checked my katana seeing it was safe, smiled for a bit. 'At least thats good' I thought to myself seeing all the bad stuff that has happened to us. We took the rest of our things that were intact.[other weapons: see chapter one]We walked north, taking the pilot's compuss left in a secret compartment. The safe haven was supposedly north, so we took off in that direction cautiously. We heard a alarm, one of those foot alarms someone laid out. "Jerk" I murmered and Henry agreed by saying "yep". A thousand zombies charged out at us and i saw a few specials for a glimpse but they faded into the crowd. "Stick together" Henry said and I nodded in response. I took out my assualt rifle and sprayed into the crowd, killing many zombies who groaned and fell to the ground. Henry resorted to his duel pistols firing then using his axe if they got to close. Then a Huge thing with a Huge arm came running, I heard it was a charger, it breaks the group apart and then takes one unlucky victim, bashing it on the ground. "Dive!" I scream and Henry understood. We dove together and I just got a hit from the charger, but barely grabbed. "phew" Henry said quickly as he and I reload. A Hunter pounced through the crowd and jumped on Henry. "Help!" he screamed for about two seconds before i cut the Hunter's head off. I helped them off and he said "thanks" I just nodded back before getting puked on. "AW CRAP!"(pun intended) I scream while wiping it off. Thousands more zombies came looking really hungry. Henry shot the little fat beast and did I just hear it scream mama? Well never mind, we fought and I sliced with my katana while shooting and spraying, while Henry was acting coolio. After what seemed like an hour we killed them all. "phew" We both said, "we're gonna need some rest soon, where's a safehouse?" I asked as Henry shrugged. We walked on, before hearing that laugh, THAT laugh,

**FLASH-BACK:**

"whew!" i said as taking some coffee, before leaving becuase of the zombie apocolypse.

I then heard the laugh, THAT LAUGH, I turned around surprised to see a JOCKEY! I scream. He just looks at me like WTF? He looked at my COFFAY MY COFFAY! He then took it and had a huge gulp drinking everything! I growled and took out my katana, nobody messes with me and MAH COFFEH! He snickered, I seriously think he did, before retreating and scurrying away with my coffee.

_**FLASH-BACK OVER CARRY ON...**_

I frowned taking out my assualt rifle. It's time for revenge I thought before the hunched thing came over and jumped on Henry's back. I growled and sliced it's head off. I then repeadly stabbed it's body. "Jeez, anger issues," Henry said while taking a breather. "Let's go" I said with a smile on my face, I finnaly got my revenge. That won't stop there, I will kill every Jockey in the world! "MWHAHAHA!" I screamed before Henry slapped me. This was going to be a very long and fun night.

We walked along singing, the wheels on a bus go round and round. Yes messed up, but what would you do when there was nothing but zombies and chaos? Yeah, that's what i thought. We then saw a safe house symbol, "Finnaly" I say and henry high-fives me. We then rush up to the safehouse...

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

I got the flashback from TailsDoll123, She made a story about jockey's and coffee.

I thank you! Check her stories out, Their awesome (advertising at the finest XD)

Also please review and follow and Fav!

I greatly appreciate it and will give you cookies next chapter!

Also check out my other stories, poems or whateves.

Tell your friends to check this story out and give me more reviews= more cookies!

10 reviews = your fav. cake for everyone!

So remember! Stay safe,

Everyone: AND NEVER GIVE COFFEE TO A JOCKEY

rights by the jockey's no coffee foundation.


	3. NOTE: UPDATES

**:)** welcome all digimon lovers! hope you like this new story about BlackWarGreymon.

It shows a new perspective to the character, so it will be interesting. So sit back, read and relax on your couch or bed.

**Welcome to : The Starting Of Darkness.**

****"I woke up, gasping. I felt some sort of vibration on the ground and it felt like being in a car, so I must be in some kind of vehicle. It was dark all over the place, so pitch black that I couldn't see my hands. I felt an unusual weight in my body. Was I this heavy? All of a sudden, the vehicle stops, and light poured into the once pitched black darkness.  
The first thing I noticed were my hands. They were claws now! Thinking I was some kind of monster, I let out a scream. But it came out as a roar instead. Surprised, I took a look at my body. There was some sort of black armor on me. No wonder I felt heavy.  
A small light caught my eye. Looking up, I found a mirror that was cracked in some places. I slowly went closer to the mirror and looked at myself. I was...a Digimon! And not only a random Digimon, but a BlackWarGreymon!  
**"**This is weird," I said , "but...turning into a Digimon? That's awesome!"  
Now that I was a BlackWarGreymon, I could fly high in the air, use attacks, specifically one of BlackWarGreymon's attack called Gaila Force.  
A small whirling sound echoed in the room. Turning my head, I saw the door of the room I was in, open. And from there, a huge WarGreymon popped out of it.  
"Woah, what the-?!"  
Interrupted by the roar of the WarGreymon, it threw a punch at my gut. And let me tell you something. It hurt. A lot.  
"Argh! That's it dude!" I roared at the Digimon, and put my clawed hands in front of me. A ball made of negative energy gathered in my hands, as it grew bigger, until it was about the size of me.  
"Gaila Force!"  
With all of my might, I threw the giant ball made of negativity, as it hit the WarGreymon, damaging it badly. With a final roar of pain, the WarGreymon fell to the ground, its pieces of data slowly floating in the air, as it was on the verge of deletion. The dying Digimon looked at me. It opened its mouth as it was about to say something, but with no energy left, it said nothing. Its eyes slowly closed and the Digimon was finally deleted completely.  
Letting out a sigh of relief, though feeling a bit of regret for deleting a Digimon, I relaxed.  
**-Good job!-  
**Tensed, I wildly looked around. "Who's there?"  
By accident, I let out another one of BlackWarGreymon's attack called Black Tornado. Spinning my whole body, it created a black tornado around me, hitting the walls of the room.  
**-No! Stop! The energy levels aren't meant to be...-  
**The voice stopped, as I ran and got out of the room. It turns out I was in a cargo. Creating another Gaila Force, I sent it out as it engulfed the cargo.  
**  
-Noooo...-**

The voice faded, as the cargo exploded.  
Finally thankful that it was over, though I wondered what that voice was, I turned around to see my surroundings. All over the place, there were many happy Digimon going about. I smiled to myself. But I wonder if BlackWarGreymon can smile...  
Releasing that thought, I spotted an Agumon sitting on a rock, not to far away from where I was from. Cautious of scaring it by accident, I slowly walked towards the Agumon. Being a huge Digimon, the Agumon looked pretty small.  
"Excuse me," I said, "do you know what life is about?"  
"Well, I'm not really sure what it's about, but what I do know is that it's all about friends and how you get to play and have fun with them," the Agumon answered with a light voice, smiling at me.  
Satisfied with the Digimon's answer, I shyly asked, "Will you be my friend?"  
The Agumon answered with a "Sure!" and happily rocked his feet back and forth.  
"Awesome! But...you should Digivolve, so I don't- you know- step on you by accident."  
The Agumon laughed, and answered with another "Sure!" as it hopped off the rock it was sitting on, and yelled out, "Agumon, Super Digivolve to-!"  
With a bright light signaling an evolution, the Agumon started growing, until it was almost the same size as me.  
**  
"-MetalGreymon!"**

With a proud roar, the evolved MetalGreymon emerged from the light."

I look at his new form smiling to myself, finnaly finding friendship after being sucked in here. 'I still don't know how I got here, or my name' I think to myself after looking at MetalWarGreymon. I walked over, and told him what has happened so far. "Oh", "so you don't know how you got here?" I nod as he asked the question. "Then we will find out, TOGETHER!". "YEAH!" I yell back, pumped up that my new friend was also going to help me out with my troubles. We then all of a sudden heard shakes and booms getting louder and louder near us. A huge MetalTuskmon appeared, roaring with a huge roar.

"NUCLEAR LASER!" It yelled shooting a huge energy shell from it's left arm. Metalwargreymon dodged it, while I did not, getting hit by it but then used my two arms to throw it back at the Metaltuskmon. "Wow, you're strong" Metalwargreymon said to me while trying to punch Metaltuskmon.

It roared in pain, but did not subside. "GiGia DESTROYER!" It then yelled shooting a rocket through it's right arm aimed to my friend. "No you don't!" I yell then screamed 'GAILA FORCE!' gathering all the energy I could then threw it at the missile. it blew up the missile and it also hit through to the Metaltuskmon. Dazed, but still alive, it flew to us and punched us. We both dodge and I punch him a lot. Metalwargreymon also does that, then I took my hand, sticking out my claws and stick it through the Metaltuskmon. I then summoned Gaila force, causing the Metaltuskmon to explode. Then, Metalwargreymon and I were so exhausted at fighting the tough Metaltuskmon. We then fell over resting on the grass. Metalwargreymon Dedigivolved to agumon again(finnaly a shorter name XD)and we layed on the grass. "I forgot to ask, what is your name?" I say as we lay on the grass. "You can call me Ag" he replied back hands/claws over his head. We then looked up into the sky thinking of what to do next.

Di Di Di...  
Digimon!  
Digimon!  
Di Di Di...  
Digimon!  
Digimon!  
Di Di Di...  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digivolve into champions!  
Armor Digivolve!  
Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon! Digital Monsters...  
DIGIMON!

_**CHAPTER END...**_

That's the end folks of the chapter. I will make the next chapter either tommorow or next weekand, based on my time. Also if you want to join, look below to find the OC sheet.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon, only my OC(blackwargreymon) and my other Oc Agumon (Ag)

I will not say the name of blackwargreymon, for reasons until it happens.

Name:?

Digimon Name:(The real name):BlackWarGreymon.

Personality:You read it up there :)

Gender:Boy

BIO:*optional:He wakes up all of a sudden in the digital world. Little is known about this Odd character.

special attacks:(so i dont have to watch shows) :Gaila force: gathers negative energy in a huge ball, Spinning torpedo: Spins into a huge black mini tornedo that rips everything.

^.^ thats mine here's the sheet.

Name:

Digimon Name:(The real name):

Personality:

Gender:

BIO:*optional:

special attacks::(so i dont have to watch shows) :


	4. The lighting hits

_**Note: This chapter is the funniest one and focuses on that concept.**_

**Chapter 3: ****The Lightning Hits...**

We walk up to the safe room door. I then tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge! "Stupid door's broken" i Said as I try to open it in my futile attempts. Henry put a finger to his mouth, and then knocked. We went to the sides of the door, putting our weapons up, trying to look cool like those csi agents before the infection. The door pulled open, and we fell towards the open door by a toungue.

I woke up and i saw a t.v in front of me, It was starting my favorite show, 101 ways to hack off the witch! I smile as I watch the first episode:

P"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS!" I ran into the room. My name is Brownie, otherwise

known as Slasher. Why? Because I turn into a giant wolf and slash survivors to

death. I can also alert the horde by howling. Unlike the Hunter, I attack from

behind. Anyway, the other Special Infecteds continued what they were doing. Our

Specials hide-out was in a gym. We called it our clubhouse. The Hunters were

playing poker, the Tanks were arm-wrestling, the Smokers were playing,

who-can-smoke-the-most-cigs-at-once, and I'm too lazy to name what the rest of

them were doing. Ignoring me, basically. The only Infected not here was the

Witch. She only came to get sugar from the employee cupboards. Then all the

Specials would watch her warily until she walked off. But anyway, they were

still ignoring me. I looked down and saw a conveniently placed megaphone laying

on the floor./P

P"HEY!" I yelled into it. The Hunters jumped so high their heads got stuck in

the roof, the Smokers started choking on their smoke, and the two Tanks

arm-wrestling sprained each-others wrists. I tossed down the microphone./P

P"Guess what!" I said happily. The Specials glared at me, apart from the

Hunters who were stuck in the roof. But I'm sure they were Itrying/I to

glare at me. I grinned./P

P"What?" Adam asked. He was a Hunter with a dark blue hoodie./P

P"I'm bored." I replied. They stared at me for a second./P

P"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Wolf said. He was an extremely large Tank, kind of like

an alpha male of the Tanks./P

P"WAIT. Before you rip me to shreds then I respawn and annoy you some more"-

annoyed looks-" I have a plan to cure our boredness!" I grinned my wolf grin.

The Hunters had finally gotten themselves out the roof with many curses./P

P"I've got a bad feeling about thisâ€¦" Kevin, the Smoker said./P

PI2 minutes of Brownie telling them her plan laterâ€¦/I/P

P"NO. NO WAY. NO. NUH-UH."/P

P"Oh come on, Smokey. Please?" I asked with puppy eyes./P

P"I don't know if that's a good idea, Brownie." Adam said, studying me./P

P"Are you kidding? That sounds wicked!" A female voice said. We looked up at

the ceiling to see Sapphire hanging from a lamp. Sapphire is Adam's younger

sister and my best friend. Like her name, she wore a sapphire hoodie. She is

roughly a year older than me. Adam's very protective of her./P

P"Sapphire! Get down from there NOW!" Adam yelled./P

P"Kay'!" She yelled back, grinning./P

P"That's what I thought- OH SHIZ!" Adam looked up again to see a blue bundle

falling at him. WHAM./P

P"You okay Sapphire?" I asked./P

P"Yeah. I used Adam as a cushion to break my fall." She replied grinning.

"Don't know about Adam though." She stood up, and said to Adam,/P

P"Thanks for helping Adam, but you really gotta move if you don't want to

become injured." She said laughing./P

P"Wait! I have another idea!" I said smiling./P

P"Wha- Ohâ€¦ Injury! That meansâ€¦" She said./P

P"Oh no." Kevin said./P

P"I don't like where this is goingâ€¦" Wolf said./P

P"AMBULANCE TIME!" Sapphire and I yelled together. Sapphire pulled out a cell

phone from nowhere./P

P"Jock! We need an ambulance! STAT." Sapphire yelled after dialing a number.

Jock was a Jockey. Pretty funny if you ask me. Maniacal laughter was heard on

the other end of the phone./P

P"Jock?"/P

P"IHuh? Oh, sorry Sapphire. HAHAHA! I was watching a reality TV show where

Justin Bieber gets beaten up by a squirrel! HAHA! And I'll get you the ambulance

right away! HAHAHA!"/I/P

P"Thanks Jock! Oh, and since when did the Infected get TV?"/P

P"ISince when did they get cell phones?" /ICame the reply./P

P"Touche."/P

P"II'll be there in about ten seconds."/I/P

P"Ok, bye!" She hung up./P

P"Do you really think he'll be here in ten seconds?" Wolf asked./P

P"Well, it is categorized as humor." I replied./P

P"What is?" Wolf asked, a confused expression on his face./P

P"Never mind."/P

PI2 seconds laterâ€¦/I/P

P-Ambulance siren-/P

P"He's here!" Sapphire yelled. Howling was heard as well./P

P"He's attracting the horde!" Wolf yelled over the ruckus./P

P"YUP!" Me and Sapphire yelled./P

P"COME ON GUYS!" Jock called. Wolf slung Adam over his shoulder and ran out

the door. We followed and saw Jock laughing like crazy driving the ambulance

around in circles while the horde chased him howling. Jock parked it and yelled

at us to get in the back. He threw boomer bile and a couple of pipe bombs over

somewhere else. We clambered into the back of the emergency vehicle./P

P"GO GO GO!" Kevin yelled./P

P"See! I told you it would be awesome." Sapphire said./P

P"You never said that." Wolf said./P

P"Huh. Oh well."/P

PIIn New Orleansâ€¦/I/P

P"Did you guys hear that?" Rochelle whispered./P

P"Yeah, sounded like an ambulance." Nick said looking over where the noise had

come from./P

P"Ya think we should check it out?" Ellis asked./P

P"I think so." Coach said./P

PIBack in the ambulanceâ€¦/I/P

P"WHOO, HOO HOO!" I yelled out the window./P

P"YEAH!" Sapphire yelled./P

P"Hmmph." Wolf said./P

P"Come on, Wolf!" Sapphire said./P

P"What?"/P

P"Yell!" Sapphire said./P

P"No, I'd rather not- ROAR!" Wolf half said, half yelled./P

P"That's the spirit!"/P

P"Uh, I don't think that's what he was yelling aboutâ€¦" Kevin said peeking out

the window. He pointed towards the figures of four people looking towards the

van rushing off./P

P"Ohhâ€¦ poop." Sapphire said, staring through a pair of binoculars. She gave

them to me and I looked through them. One of them had a bloody white suit with a

blue shirt underneath the jacket. Another was a female and wore a pink shirt,

jeans, boots, and her hair was in a ponytail. The one standing next to her was a

taller male with a trucker's cap, a yellow shirt that said 'Bull Shifters' with

a clam underneath and pants with overalls tied around them and work boots. The

final one was a tall, heavyset man with a purple and yellow polo shirt, and

brown pants. But the worst thing? They all had weapons. Survivors./P

P"Oh fudgesicles." I said./P

P"I think we should let Wolf out before he goes on a rampage and destroys

everything." Jock called./P

P"Excellent idea. I think Brownie should go too." Kevin said./P

P"What about me?" Sapphire whined./P

P"Noâ€¦" Adam groaned./P

P"Meh." Sapphire said unhappily./P

P"Don't worry Saph. I'll bring back that kid's trucker cap." I said. Sapphire

had always liked trucker caps./P

P"Oh really!" She asked happily./P

P"Yes."/P

P"WHOOP!" She whooped./P

PKevin opened the door and Wolf and I jumped out. He closed the door again.

Before I could say anything, Wolf ran off in the direction of the survivors. I

sighed. I climbed up a drainpipe, and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. I finally

leapt to a building behind the survivors. Wolf was already beating up one of

them. The other two were trying to save him. I saw an M-16 lying in an alleyway.

Then I saw it's owner running towards it. The one with the blue and white

trucker's cap./P

P"Heh heh. This is going to be a piece of cake." I chuckled quietly to myself.

When he had picked up the gun and turned around, I leapt from the rooftop to a

mattress lying on the ground. I crept up behind him and yanked his hat of his

head with my teeth. He spun around and pointed his gun at me./P

P"What the- ohâ€¦ it's just a puppy!" I sat down and wagged my tail./P

P"Can ah have mah hat back?" He said crouching down. I dropped it in front of

him./P

P"That a girl! Come on, let's go show ya ta the others." We walked to the end

of the alleyway./P

P"Ellis come on! We need your help!" The large man yelled./P

P"Ok! Now, ya stay here, ok?" The kid said. I licked his face./P

P"Aww. Comin' guys!" I watched but saw Wolf was about to get creamed.

Suddenly, I came up with a plan. I started barking and ran towards Wolf. The

survivors stopped shooting. I pretended to attack him. He took the hint and fell

over, groaning./P

P"Wow. That dog just saved our lives!" The female said./P

P"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about that dogâ€¦" White suit guy said./P

P"Why?" The kid said./P

P"I dunno. Like the minute we turn our backs, it's going to turn into some

huge monster or something." He replied./P

P"Hey, why don't we turn our backs then and see if Nick is right." The large

man said./P

P"Fine." White suit guy said. They turned around. I grinned and silently

transformed into my giant, ten foot tall, clawed, fanged, wolf. They turned

around./P

P"Wow Nickâ€¦ You're better at this than I thought."/P

P"Yupâ€¦ It would seem so."/P

P"Run?"/P

P"Yeah."/P

P"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" They ran off. Wolf stood up./P

P"Wow. Good call." He said./P

P"Thanks." I replied. The ambulance drove up next to us./P

P"Hey guys!" Jock said climbing out the front door./P

P"Hey Jock! Did you drop Adam off at the hospital?"/P

P"No. Just as we arrived, Adam woke up and started beating up Sapphire with an

IV stand for using him to break her fall." He replied grinning./P

P"Niceâ€¦ Where are they now?" I asked./P

P"Sapphire's hiding in a closet, while Adam's trying to find her and Kevin

went to the clubhouse." He replied./P

P"Ahh. Ok. Thanks Jock! Oh, and here's your payment." I handed him a six pack

of root beer./P

P"WHOO! Thanks Brownie!" He said before climbing into the back of the

ambulance and driving off./P

P"Huh. I wonder where the horde went?" I asked Wolf. He shrugged. Suddenly I

felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a massive horde./P

P"Is this gonna hurt?" I asked the closest common to me. He nodded./P

THE END.

I laugh as the characters get beatin up silly. I gasp when brownie walks up to me and says: "You know, it's not that funny." I frown then take out my katana and sliced her head off. I laugh "Mwhahahahahahaha" until I wake up. I realized it was just a silly dream that happened to me.

Henry then woke up, grumbling and grumbling about some unicorn with rainbows and how it gave him icecream, that sort of non-sense. I then jumped up realising that we got captured inside of here by some sort of thing.

I take my assualt rifle turning around aiming. A smoker came out and said "HEY GUYS!" "AGHH!" we both scream at each other until Henry wakes up from all of the noise.

Then he also started screaming with us like banshees. "Woah dude hold your fire" the smoker said to us as he pranced around. I frown and shoot him in the head. "Dude why did you do that!" Henry said to me. "He owed me 1 dollar :(" I say back at him. The smoker started staggaring and rainbows came out of the smoker. _rainbows?_ I thought to myself. I think it was supposed to spew out something with a _s_ salt? shuricans?" nah" I thought to myself as I look at the smoker. "Hey henry was it supposed to spew smog?" I ask him, "nah" He says back as we both look at the still rainbowing smoker. *BOOM* we hear and the smoker explodes. "_**You have unleashed DA WRATH OF BASHIBA, DA UNICORN!" **_We hear as the ground shook. _**"PREPARE TO FACE DA WORST YOU EVER SAW!"**_ The supposed or *cough* weirdo *cough* unicorn said. A poof of smoke appeared, Henry and I were shivering and gasping in fright expecting a huge hulking monster beast appear. Instead the cutest little unicorn popped up and started dancing around. "I'm the cutest thing you ever saw, evar(supposed to be spelled wrong) saw, evar saw." and the unicorn sang on as we both "AWW" at the sight. "I'm the... _**WORST THING YOU EVER SAW NOW DIE!" **_ We yelped and I screamed "What's happening!?" "I don't know!" He screamed back. The tiny unicorn then transformed into a huge hulking zombies all combined monster. We both scream at each other and run around like little babys. "We need to kill it!" Henry screamed at me while I played with my cute toy. "Ok!" I scream back as we turn to face it. "I got an idea!" I yelled at Henry, who screamed back "NOO! DON'T DO IT!" as I turn to face the monster with a grim face. I took out my toy, and the monster laughed back at it. I threw it and it hit the monster, The monster laughed even louder like a "HAHAHAHA" when it tried to grab the toy, the toy then blew up. "AGH" the monster screamed as it got sucked into a whirpool of darkness, then gone. Henry and I sigh as we collapse on our beds, and fall asleep.

_**Authors Note:**_

Hoped you liked, also:

"**101 ways to hack off the witch"** Is owned by BritishWaffleSyrup.

She is awesome and Hillarious! thank you Britishwaffle for giving me the idea to use it as a t.v show. Also, Song's I listened to while writing this:

Halo theme song

Ninja Tuna Fish

Halo 2 theme song

Halo 3 theme song (EPIC)

I can swing my sword (TOBUSCUS)

Thank you, and review and follow!

This longest chapter makes up for long time to take!

:)


End file.
